Résistez, Persiste, Perd
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Resisti. Insisti. Persisti e perde. Porque não tinha como fingir que Sakura não tinha passado por sua vida. Não dava, não era assim. E não importa o quanto ele se esforce para apaga-la de suas lembranças, ela sempre arranja um jeito de voltar. SS Month x 24º Tema: Under the same sky


**Nota:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha total autoria.

Olá, one nova. Mais um tema do SSMonth. Contém spoiler do clássico, mas é só do clássico.

Espero que gostem e uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Résistez, Persiste, Perd**

.

.

— _Sasuke-kun, você ainda não está forte o suficiente. Ainda não está pronto._

Aquelas palavras ainda soavam em sua cabeça, mesmo já tendo quase um mês que as ouvira. Um mantra diário que o fazia se esforçar mais, treinar mais, resistir, aguentar, superar seus próprio limites e principalmente não esquecer. Precisava ficar em profundo alerta todos os dias, todos os momentos.

Havia uma razão para estar ali e ela deveria ser maior que suas vontades, maior que sua própria vida.

Entrou no salão de refeições que àquela hora se encontrava cheio, sua presença passou despercebida por grande parte dos presentes. Foi-se o tempo que a sua aparição trazia alguma comoção, agora todos já estavam familiarizados com ele e sua recusa e relutância de conversa ou conhecer qualquer outra pessoa que viva nos esconderijos de Orochimaru, e isso era algo que não podia reclamar. Qualquer instalação de convívio social era pertinentemente ignorada por Sasuke, somente se essa opção não lhe fosse viável que ele partilhava o mesmo espaço com os demais moradores.

Apesar de não estar com fome, pegou uma maçã do cesto para não ficar de estomago vazio e quem sabe conseguir abrir o seu apetite. Do outro lado da sala Orochimaru se sentava junto com o que poderia ser considerado o alto escalão de Oto, Kabuto estava ao seu lado direito, mais outras pessoas que Sasuke ignorava com um empenho ainda maior.

Ele próprio poderia estar sentado com eles, mas preferia não. Odiava aquela mesa mais do que tudo e só os notou porque sentiu o olhar de Orochimaru sobre si, acompanhado de um sorrisinho cínico, sarcástico nos lábios que prometia coisas que Sasuke não gostava. O primeiro pelo óbvio, ele pensava estar fazendo-o de idiota, o enervando com tal despautério. Porém o mais perturbador era o olhar velado de quem ousava achar que conhecia os segredos dele. Poderia rir, caçoar, tirar troça de tal equivocada suposição, mas quando ele o olhava daquela forma Sasuke podia jurar que Orochimaru sabia e ouvia com a mesma nitidez que ele.

 _"Eu mataria por você. O que quiser que eu faça... eu faço..."_

Conhecia aquelas palavras e as apreciava em um tom totalmente diferente. Aquele olhar fazia com que se sentisse fraco de fato, sem competência, um ninja incapaz de fazer o que prometeu. E mesmo que teimasse e erguesse o queixo pronto a desafiar quem duvidasse de sua capacidade em deixar Konoha para trás, Orochimaru não se abalava.

Ombros para trás, postura ereta. Orgulhoso. Inquebrável. Imutável. Nada o afetava, nada o tocava. Mas ainda assim lá estava, A expressão dele não mudava perante a sua teimosia, sua empáfia. O sorriso torto, esgueirando-se como uma víbora. Talvez o _Sannin_ das Cobras tenha estado lá, tenha visto, tenha ouvido.

Deveria tê-la deixado caída no chão.

 _Apague-a. Apague tudo. Esqueça._

Ele mantinha Naruto com o falso pretexto de lhe servir como parâmetro, métrica, o ponto a se ultrapassar, mas ela... não tinha finalidade. Não podia, não lhe cabia lembrar, pensar, considerar.

Não ousava pensar no nome, para não dar mais força, precisava expurga-la, essa era sua única saída. Essas lembranças eram fraqueza, eram ele sendo derrotado por Itachi, por Orochimaru, por todos e não estava há dois anos treinando para isso.

Ele precisava de mais treino, mais precisão, menos tempo atoa. Atacar, avançar, recuar, defender. Chegar ao limite todos os dias e cair de exaustão, tão focado que não contava os dias, semanas e meses. Tão cansado que nem ao menos sonhava.

" _Eu não sou como vocês"_

O caminho dele era um só. Não tinha _poréns_ , não tinha desvios. Não tinha sorrisos e amizade. Não tinha olhos verdes e profundos.

.

* * *

.

" _Se você ficar encontraremos um jeito de sermos felizes"_

Abriu os olhos no quarto escuro e bolorento. Mesmo quando não queria elas voltavam, sua parte consciente expulsava, mas seu inconsciente trazia de volta. Tornava seus sonhos a tábua de salvação de um naufrago, o último trago, o último pico. Talvez ele fosse masoquista, por absorver até a última gota os sonhos que não deveria e no final torturar-se nos treinos para esquecer o que torcia para lembrar todas as noites.

" _Fique comigo... e se isso não for possível então me leve com você..."_

Não. Não poderia. Nunca poderia.

Sakura morreria naquele lugar. Não ela, não o corpo dela, mas a essência que a faria tão diferente dos demais. Tão única e especial.

" _Lembre-se disso, Sasuke"_

Não a luz que se mantenha intacta em meio a tanta escuridão.

Resista. Persista. Treine. Fortifique-se. Torne-se uma fortaleza, nada penetra, nada o perturba. Ela vai bater em suas estruturas e voltar para o buraco onde a enterrou, até não ter mais forças para sair outra vez, até não existir mais luz para alimenta-la.

Você não precisa dela, não precisa da lembrança, da bondade, do afago, não precisa lembrar do cheiro e dos cuidados. O cabelo que roçou em sua bochecha quando ela se jogou em seus braços. Lembre-se de Itachi, sua família, sua derrota.

O sangue vermelho e vivo que manchou todo o clã, toda a sua vida. Seus pais como bonecos ao chão, seu irmão em frente a eles. Sua vida arruinada em um dia. Seu herói caído. Sua ferida aberta. Sua renúncia. Seu destino.

Saiu da zona de treinamento com a respiração pesada, o corpo dolorido, fatigado pelo treinamento incessante. Seus músculos rígidos precisavam de um banho com água quente para que no dia seguinte ele aguentasse mais uma rodada. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer uma pausa.

— 28 de março — aquelas palavras o retiveram, refém de um número que nada deveria significar, de uma lembrança morta e enterrada. _Em frente, mexa-se, siga, não pare_. — Aqui está dizendo que a remessa para Kabuto deveria chegar 28 de março; e que data é hoje gênio?

— Não é minha culpa se a equipe de batedores perderam uma... — voltou a andar, sua cabeça relutante em conectar aquelas palavras com a data de hoje. Não a cobaias e experimentos e Kabuto.

Há oito dias a primavera tinha começado e essa data significava isso, flores abertas, perfume no ar, calor e bruma. Uma brisa suave de uma tarde ensolarada. Suavidade, beleza e renovação. Nada que pertença a ele. Nada que lhe apeteça e mesmo que tenha se apegado a data, foi um momento de fraqueza física e mental. Estava exausto, não tinha pensado com clareza.

Não iria se banhar, iria voltar e treinar mais até não conseguir mais se mover.

Foco, perseverança e força.

"— _O que faz acordada? Não é o seu turno._

 _Sakura virou o tronco alarmada, largando o caderninho que fazia algumas anotações e levando uma das mãos ao peito._

— _Você me deu um susto, Sasuke-kun — Sasuke estava escorado em uma arvore e apertou os lábios para não repreende-la, estava escuro e eles no meio de uma floresta em uma missão, ela não deveria estar tão desatenta assim para não ter notado sua aproximação. Soltou um suspiro dando um passo à frente._

— _Ainda não disse o que faz acordada — ela deu de ombros, recuperando o caderno e a caneta, voltando a se sentar na pedra alta a margem do lago onde eles tinham enchido o cantil mais cedo, a uma distância relativa do acampamento._

— _Só olhando as estrelas — ele pensou em reclamar e fazer pouco caso. Quando ele acordou para sua vigília e verificou que ela não estava onde deveria e que Naruto nem percebeu por estar grogue de sono, ele saiu pelo mato atrás dela e ela estava ali, sentada, atoa, só vendo as estrelas. Palhaçada. — Pode voltar a dormir, eu já desço. — Para completar ela ainda fazia pouco caso de sua presença._

 _A despeito ele ficou, primeiro parado no mesmo lugar, queria cruzar os braços e fechar a cara, mas não queria demonstrar que tinha se irritado com algo relacionado a ela, então manteve a postura casual, com as mãos no bolso. Depois deu mais dois passos na direção que ela estava, afinal estava estranho ele parado tão distante e quando ouviu o som do lápis riscando o papel ele deu mais alguns passos. Só percebeu o tamanho de sua curiosidade quando já estava quase em cima dela tentando ver o que fazia._

— _Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo? — Sakura o fitou abismada, confusa por ele estar assim tão perto. Um comportamento tão incomum, mas que ela não queria, de forma alguma, que mudasse._

— _Você está desenhando? — Sakura soltou um suspiro voltando a olhar para o papel._

— _Sim._

 _O silêncio ficou entre eles por alguns minutos. Incomodo. Pesado. Com a pergunta velada que ele não queria fazer, mas queria tão ouvir. Ela suspirou, encolhendo os ombros._

— _O céu que a gente vê ele não é de um todo real — Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente, mas não a corrigiu, nem fez pouco caso. — Quer dizer, ele tá ai, ele é real, mas é como uma história sendo contada. A imagem que viajou milhares de anos luz até chegar a nós e quando chega algumas estrelas já até se apagaram, mas a gente só vai saber disso muitos anos depois, talvez milhares. — enquanto falava os olhos de Sakura se mantinham presos no céu, os pontinhos prata luminosos, ele não precisava olhar para cima podia ver o céu, bem ali na sua frente, refletido nos olhos verdes. — No meu aniversário eu faço um desenho do céu que eu vejo para me certificar que ele também mudou, assim como eu... — ela corou, fitando-o por um momento e abaixando a cabeça — é bobo, mas..._

— _Hoje é o seu aniversário?_ _— o cabelo longo e rosado caiu a frente do rosto enquanto ela acenava afirmativamente._

— Acordou?

Ergueu o tronco de uma vez. Alarmado, observou o próprio corpo com atenção, uma verificação rápida de seu estado. Levando o outro homem no recinto a dar uma risadinha perante a esse comportamento.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, você continua igual — informou Kabuto ajeitando seus óculos, mais por hábito do que por necessidade. — Foi apenas um desmaio por exaustão. Recomendo que fique por aqui...

— Não é preciso — Sasuke odiava ter que ficar na ala médica, junto com Kabuto e seus experimentos, manteve a cabeça baixa evitando observar os tanques a sua volta, vestiu sua blusa às pressas. — Descanso o resto do tempo no meu próprio quarto.

Sem dar chances de ser contrariado partiu, sem sequer pensar direito para onde estava indo. Seus pés correram daquela ala, levando-o para o mais longe possível. Os experimentos de Orochimaru ele evitava, mesmo que lhe trouxesse alguma ajuda, os recebi prontos, mas preferia não saber como se tinha chegado ao resultado final. Só percebeu onde estava indo quando sentiu a brisa suave da noite.

Lá estava ele, fazendo o que não devia, indo onde não devia. Perdendo tudo o mais porque não conseguia nem por um dia extirpa-la de uma vez.

Só faltava pegar um caderno e desenhar estrelas, quão patético seria aquilo, quão sem sentido. Era bobeira, ele deveria ter dito, que como ninja ela deveria ter outras prioridades, futilidades como aquela eram fraqueza. No dia seguinte acordaria cansada, como acordou. Treinaria mal, um dia sem resultados satisfatórios, porque tinha ficado olhando estrelas, só por olhar. Estrelas que não acrescentaria em nada a sua vida.

Porém ele não a reprendeu naquela noite estrelada e hoje quase quatro anos depois não voltou para dentro do esconderijo, ficou sentado a observar a imensidão negra que brilhava intensamente e a lua crescente que mantinha seu olhar preso.

Pureza, calma e suavidade.

Nada que faça parte do mundo dele, nada que traga qualquer resultado em sua busca, mas tudo que poderia acalenta-lo. Porque a brisa quase o abraçou, porque ele quase ouviu o som do lápis riscando um pedaço de papel, a voz sussurrante que não falava com ninguém, o olhar fixo no céu, no mesmo céu.

Por alguma razão e nenhuma que se possa explicar Sasuke se sentiu quase leve, sereno, tranquilo como a tempos não se sentia. Uma sensação que o remetia à sua casa, ao seu time e ao tempo que ele queria apagar, ao tempo que ele achava que podia ficar sem.

O luar o trouxe de volta a ela. O cheiro dela, o brilho dela, a voz dela. As palavras finais, a dor final. O rosto que ele nunca esqueceria mesmo se morresse e nascesse outra vez. Sakura, estava cravado a ferro e fogo em sua alma e quanto mais tentava afastar, mas viva ela parecia ficar.

Um dia ele enlouqueceria.

Um dia ele teria que enterra-la de uma vez em algum lugar. Matar o que existia para alcançar o depois, o indistinto, o amanhã tão inevitável.

Mas não hoje, não quando ela queimava tão quente como próprio sol dentro dele. Quando parecia estar tão perto, tão viva que se esticasse a mão sentira as mechas que cobriram o seu rosto. Não quando ele tinha cansado de resistir e persistir, porque perder talvez fosse a melhor de suas escolhas.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** É pequena, simples, dramática como eu gosto de fazer. Queria postar muitas coisas para o SSMonth, mas acho que essa é a última porque o prazo era só novembro.  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado, não deixem de dizer o que acharam


End file.
